User talk:Sonasaurus/Archive 11
Re:Short Story Irk Meh, well the shenanigans inspired me to write my own. :3 RE: Swarm War Oh, the hilarity. Thanks for the heads-up. Thanks Thanks for the welcome, Sona. I actually joined Halo Fanon in 2008, but my writing skills were not the best at that time, so I decided to begin writing later. Although I'll be writing some independent articles for the next weeks, I'm looking forward on roleplaying with you as well :) Shadow Dancer 11:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats, Sona; I hope I'm not shark-jumping here, but congratulations on the RfA. Auguststorm1945 18:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I know you said But I am also congratulating you for becoming admin. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 18:58, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :That's alright :) Logging In Sometimes I can't log in, the log in display often just appears transparent and I don't log in.--Only the faithless wil perish, but those without cannot be punished. 04:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, cool, it works. Thanks.--Only the faithless wil perish, but those without cannot be punished. 05:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Page Hey man, sorry I haven't been on recently, been REALLY busy lately. Not only am I working on my series, but I am also working on a live action series with one of my friends. Lots and LOTS of hours for the live action thing, about 12 hours a day sometimes more. It's been a really busy time for me and so I haven't really had time to actually edit since my job really does have to come first. Hopefully I will have more time this week to maybe get the PSA out, i'll do what I can. This episode that I am releasing isn't too bad, but it could be bad, I really won't know until I am working on it.--'H*bad (talk)' Congrats Congrats on Admin Sona. :P--''Shade'' 23:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bid for the Office of Administrator, Halo Fanon Congratulations on your recent ascension to the ranks of administrator, my friend. best of luck with your newfound rights. With warm regards, [[User:SPARTAN-118|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 02:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:FotP retcon Blarg Hey, I like your article "Autel 'Vadam"! Srs Amonyn Biznez Re: Deleted Content Oh, okay. I got another question, what skin are we on now, because it's even worse the the one we had when I left. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 21:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Watchmakers Wanted Can I namespace my old junk? I had some questions about namespacing. 1 - I'm wondering why my article "The Elders" was namespaced even though I edited it according in compliance with the feedback I received. I also didn't get any post-edit problems listed. 2 - I would like to namespace most of my earlier articles in light of Halo 4 and remake them from the ground up. I am wondering if I can do this on my own, or if there is some procedure I need to follow. I know you're probably busy with AAO, so just get back to me as soon as you can. --Saberstorm 05:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) The only article I want to have returned to mainspace right now is The Elders. Since the "Move" button is gone, how do I namespace my old stuff? --Saberstorm 17:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Template Can you remove the template from Marcus-211. --Jacen Fett 04:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Appreciate. Infobox THANK YOU! FOR FIXING MY TEMPLATE I WAS TAKING FOREVER TO FIX THE CYCLOPS TEMPLATE. HOW DID YOU FIX I AM SURE I WAS DOING IT CORRECTLY? --Flash Destiny 04:08, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Plagiarism Hello, you know have warned me quite alot for Plagiarism, i have heavily redited my work with battlesuit but was flagged by Athena for being it simplar to M14 Powered Assault Armour, so could i publish it and you check if it is still not containing plagiarism? If it in your opinion plagiarism i would like you remove it again! --Flash Destiny 04:47, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Nuclear Core On your point about being it links i posted being not correct. i wonder like to note these links are not from halopedia but wikipedia and the page is quite accurate as it has many other sources relevant to hyrid nuclear reactors. --Flash Destiny 01:28, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Story Image Re: Review blogs Re:Your attitude I'm gonna be honest with you, I didn't see any form of anger or sarcasim that was intended as such in what I said, the last comment was a little rude, but the first was being straightforward. And I understand it's hard to tell when someone is being rude online, but don't accuse me until you see us get into a heated debate, othertwise, nothing happened. I bet we could ask Oni Agent if my comment offended him, he'll likely say no. If it did, I'll apologize, and say don't take any sarcasim, supposed rudeness, or whatever of mine seriously. It's the way I talk, if you have a problem with character, then...I don't have anything civil to say to that. Sorry for the misunderstanding, it was not a big deal.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 00:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Friendship is Magic Wish I could view the image at this time: sadly the awful evil that is Internet Explorer and school filtering will not allow me to view it. Also: hah regarding the UNSC Rainbow Dash. Also, looks like we're buying a house with no internet. My haitus may or may not be permanent. I thought you ought to know. With warm cool regards, -[[User:SPARTAN-118|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 01:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) You misunderstand. I lack broadband connection. I'll be living in an area without it, and my dad'll have yo use satellite internet with a two gigabyte cap for his studies (and its ungodly expensive as well - he ain't sharing). However, I might have dialup. Insert flabbergasted comment here. [[User:SPARTAN-118|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 01:31, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Help from a professional Hello Sona, Since you have more of a taste of the future than me, can you see this image being post or pre 26th century? :Okay, thank you. Vandalism I would just like to bring a certain vandal to you're attention: also, he's vandalized my page, before, and was banned.--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 15:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Zealand I suppose. Though I suppose I have my days where I wonder if I did the right thing. But then I remind myself I didn't really have a choice. =P It was more of a Catch-22; albiet one I don't mind. Though it looks like we're working out a solution for the brandband issue with the magic of throwing money at the problem to make it go away. Figuatively, anyway. The American Way at work. Oh god, that pains me to say. At least its going to have an effect. Or something. And why am I telling you any of this via Halo Fanon talkpage messages; I should be emailing you my life problems. blarg small type. -[[User:SPARTAN-118|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 00:29, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Just to inform you.... ...the page Battlesuit has been created again, heavily plagiarising M14 Powered Assault Armour again; though this time with phrasing changed here and there, and this time by an IP user (but adding Flash Destiny to the writer template and, of course, he created and plagiarised near identically on the first article). Considering the above, and given the astronomically small odds that Flash Destiny is somehow not behind the IP user, it can be taken that he is yet again ignoring the multiple plagiarism warnings he's recieved, and trying to get around it by editing as an IP, and failing epically. Thanks in advance for your help on this. Hi I give you permission to edit The War of the Worlds page signed,--Dj73920 21:35, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism ASKING ABOUT THE RULES Hello Sona Demal i would like to ask a question about the rules, its not openning on my computer. Is it alright to give people the right to use your own articles that you publish say like you make a company and you say allow them to link it to it? Can you do that let other people link to your own acticles with permission? --Poseidon Thor 08:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :If you haven't already seen it Sona, the above user is a sock of the blocked user Flash Destiny. A very poorly disguised one, too; see for the evidence. ::Dealt with. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 13:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC)